Summary The goal of the Human Tissues Core is to provide expert cost-effective support and services to accelerate human immunology research for P01 core users. This core will facilitate Institutional Review Board (IRB) approval, collect, process and distribute fresh human tissue samples of spleen, lymph nodes, and tonsils for P01 projects. The core will also collect serum from PBMC preparations, freeze unused cells, and facilitate single cell recovery from cryostorage. Importantly, the tissue received by P01 core users will be de-identified and the core will maintain a de-identified patient sample database. The Human Tissues Core C will leverage existing resources and expertise at UMN, including ongoing collaborations with clinicians and surgeons to streamline and expand services to provide fresh human immune tissue to the P01 projects.